justtacticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cards
Playing Cards Cards appear in either a player's Satellite Hand or attached to units. Cards can be played during the Movement Phase, Combat Phase, and Reflex Phase. Cards in your Satellite Hand are obtained by holding Satellite Uplinks. Cards are used to turn the tide of battle in your favor. Cards can do things like apply long lasting Effects to units, instantly change a unit's stat, or call a unit onto the battlefield. In the Movement Phase, the player that has the turn may play as many Cards as he or she would like. Cards played from the Satellite Deck may target any unit or square (for Area of Effect Cards), as long as the unit is revealed or the square is visible. Cards attached to units may only be played on targets within Line of Sight and Line of Fire. In the Combat Phase, the defender gets the first crack at playing a Card. If the defender plays a Card, then the attacker can play a Card. Card playing goes back and forth until one player chooses not to play a Card, at that time, the Combat is Resolved (the attacker attacks). After Combat is Resolved, the attacker returns to their Movement Phase; they can then continue moving and entering additional Combat Phases as they wish. The Reflex Phase allows you to play cards however you choose, with the exception that you cannot use Call cards (cards that call units onto the battlefield). Area of Effect Cards Certain Cards have a targeting area greater than 1x1. These are Area of Effect (AOE) cards. AOE cards come in two main categories: Fields and Instants. Fields are AOE cards that apply an Effect in an area for a series of turns. Fields are labeled as follows: Field:Area/Turns An example of this would be the Card 'Nano Swarm' which contains: Field:3/3 This means that the Field affects an area of 3x3 squares for 3 turns. Some AOE cards are Instants. The Effects are applied instantaneously and do not create Fields. For example, the card 'WASS' contains: Area:5 Some Cards are a combination of an Instant and a Field. For example, the Card 'Return to Normalcy' Instantly removes any Effects on any units within the targeted area. It also lays down a Field which removes the Effects from any entering unit. Note: The amount of turns that a Field remains on the board is based on the player who put the Field on the board. If you play a Field on turn 3, and the Field lasts for 3 turns, the Field will be removed from the board at the end of your 6th turn. Fields are also considered continuous. Moving between individual squares within the same Field type will not apply the same Effect. For instance, if a unit of yours is within the 'Return to Normalcy' Field and 'Rot' (-5HP per turn) is played on your unit, you must move the unit outside of the Field and back in to have the 'Return to Normalcy' Effect applied (which would remove the 'Rot' Effect). Action Point Buffs Action Point Downs Attack Buffs Attack (Instant) Close Combat Buffs Close Combat Downs Defense Buffs Defense Downs Hit Point Buffs Hit Point Downs Multi-Buffs Multi-Downs Opportunistic Peculiar Purge Attached Cards Category:Cards